Always put the dishes in the dishwasher perfecty, then you can shut the door of it and press the start button. OK? (singing) Tra la la la la...
Violette: This is good... William is doing dishes! William: Yep! It's all good, and Violette, sing! Tra la la la la... Tra la la la la... Tra la la la la... OoooOooh... Cooke and Master Frown appear Frown: What the frick is this? William: I'm doing dishes and moms singing. Lonely all my life, I've been alone for all my life. But not until today did I know. You set me free And you have made me see, That I don't have to live with a cloud over me. You want to be my friend, And I've never had a friend. You're the first to ever stretch this hand out to me. But something deep inside, Makes me want to run and hide. I guess I'm just the kind who can't confide, Though I've tried. There's a part of me that's saying no, Telling me to let you go... Unico... Meghann: IT'S SISSY STUFF, THAT MEANS IT'S BABYISH!!! kicks William in the butt Now you're had you little monstrous kid - i hate children It's of you that i'll be rid - I hate children Do you see this toy it's called a gun - I hate children And if you wanna live you'd better run - I hate children Frown: NOW TIME TO GET JEFFY!!! William: Uh oh... Jeffy: UH!!! eats the dishwashers butt You can't reach me (what?), space coupe like E.T It's the plug tryna call me (skrrt, skrrt) I was up trappin' early in the morning (plug) Ooh, on the wave like a du-rag (du-rag) Pussy nigga callin' for his boo back (pussy) Plug walk, Gucci on my shoe racks (Gucci) Walk up in the house, hit a rat-a-tat 'Til I ran into the plug ('til I ran into the plug) 'Til I ran into the mud (to the mud) I done ran into some racks, I done ran into your girl (your girl) Why the plug show me love? (Show me love) I done came up from a dub (huh?) William: MOM'S NOT DOING ANYTHING SHE IS SINGING GHETTO SONGS!!! Violette: Well I'm a good listener! Jeffy: ARE YOU FRICKING HIGH!!! Meghann: DADDYOFIVE!!! GO "PRANK" WILLIAM AND VIOLETTE!!! DaddyOFive: Got it! "pranks" William and Violette Fuck with my day ones Yeah, you know I flooded the chain once Got the money and I split it with day ones She ain't fuck me back when I was lame, nah Yeah, you know I do my dance (do it) In the club (aye), throwin' dub Rack it up (rack it), shake it up Watch me do it, how I bust it up (up) I mix it hard, then I hit her with the blicky, uh So drip it, drip it, drip it, drip it You ain't got no money, you can keep her Bitch, I got my Nina, I'ma squeeze her If you really wanna meet her, she a greeter It was really nice to meet ya, I don't need ya (I don't need her) I pray to God that my niggas gon' eat (I pray to god) I pray to God that my family gon' see (I pray to god) Prayin' that the Lord take a chance with me Wouldn't come when I was up I was on the wrong things I ain't silly, ain't no dumb nigga, are you dumb, nigga? Are you stayin' with the pump, nigga? Fuck is up, nigga? Is you mad? You's a fuck nigga, I don't trust niggas Scum Gang, chew 'em up, nigga, we don't fuck witcha Frown: Our job is done! Meghann: Bye! Category:Fanfic